The various embodiments described herein generally relate to social networking applications. More specifically, the various embodiments describe techniques of adjusting prominence of a participant profile in a social networking interface.
Social networking applications often include large networks of participants. For instance, numerous participants may post activity updates in one or more activity streams of a social network. A client social networking interface may include a participant identification section having a profile for each of a group of participants interacting with the client. The profile for each participant may include one or more identifiers, such as a thumbnail image. While activity updates of certain participants may be of particular interest to the client, the social networking interface may display participant profiles based primarily on timing or frequency of activity stream updates rather than the relevancy of such updates with respect to the client.
Accordingly, depending on the activity of the various participants, the social networking interface may prominently display profiles of participants for which the client has relatively little interest, especially if such participants have posted recently or post often. Furthermore, the social networking interface may obscure profiles and updates of participants for which the client has particular interest, especially if such participants have not posted recently or post rarely. Consequently, visibility levels of participant profiles in the social network interface may not be consistent with client needs or preferences.